ForeverLove
by bulletproofhero
Summary: The story of how we met. How we love. How we suffered. First story I publish. (I have been left with Misc TV Shows, you might acknowledge some names, but didn't really found a Category to fit it into)
1. Colpo di fulmine

**_Colpo du fulmine _**

Do you remember the first time you saw the person you'll love the rest of your life? The first time you knew _this _would be the person you want to spend your life with? I do.

At the time I was pretty much fucked up. No friends, divorced with a child of only four years. Stuck at a place I used to hate with the job I always wanted to do but didn't really filled my life. I hated New York with every cell in body and desperately wanted to just vanish. But then there you were. In your tiny hiding spot, trying to be invisible to the rest of the world, blocking bad people out of your life. But the best part was: you chose me to get to know you in the hiding job.

I knew you from before. I knew some of your friends. Most of them were dumb. Longing for attention, love and even more attention. For all the bad things in the world that makes them believe it's theirs. And until that point I believed you were the same. You changed that opinion quite quickly. We found each other spending hours and hours, just talking, becoming so used to each other so fast. The warm feeling in my stomach got stronger, it filled out my chest and from there, it went through my entire body. It was easy being with you. It made me feel like I belong there. There's a place for me. So one day I just spilled my guts in front of you. I was so nervous, knowing it could change _everything_. I really knew we have only known each other for such a short time, but I wished so bad for you to like me back. And somehow you did. I don't even know how. I was broken.

This days with you - those have been the most exciting ever. And here's the story to it.

* * *

**Please note, this is my first story ever written on fanfiction. I have thought a lot about writing this down. But everything happening in there means a lot of me. **

**I also want to thank the person who pretty much gave me the story. And even more, inspired me to write down, so it's going to be in my memory and will continue longer than we had the power to.**


	2. New York Undercover

**Chapter 1: New York Undercover**

Romeo Shaw was only 25, yet he still made it to New York. A young, aspiring FBI agent. And someone they knew they could rely on when it was about undercover operations. On this one he was working on weeks, getting into the gang which was one of the richest in the city. They mostly sell drugs but also had a lot of securities in case something happens. Every time the FBI tried to get them, they've been a step further. At least one. With his young age, being single and a good looking man, they thought he'd be perfect. Of course he had his young daughter. But Freya was mostly with her mom. And he just loved the rush of this kind of operations. A while ago, he'd met this young woman, only 19, Alicia Decotis. They got along pretty well but then he had to disappear, leaving her in the dark. And now he was pretty much part of the gang.

He knew the most important people, had a lot of contacts and also went by the name Clark Johnson. He avoided taking drugs, but alcohol and cigarettes just got part of his life. He had a small apartment just across the border to East New York in Cypress Hills. After all this work he was invited to join some when they'll receive their shipment. Romeo already knew about the dangerous drugs they were currently selling. A few people have died from it. And he was pretty sure he couldn't do it alone. It took a few days of research, going through the students of criminology at the University of New York when he stumbled over her name. Alicia Decotis.

And he barley believed he was that lucky. From one of his assistants he got her file. She had a bad past, already involved with drugs and prostitution when she was still has also been an add, saying she worked with the Chicago PD and an assessment of a Police Officer, saying how great she was doing and that Alicia was dreaming about becoming a part of the police. „I need her for tomorrow. Specifically only her", he told Dana. To him, it didn't matter how she would get Alicia to do that.

„I need to be at a party tonight but first thing in the morning, get to the university and get this woman into your car, please". He was awfully careful to not make it sound like he knew AND liked her. He just pointed out that she'd be perfect for the job. She has worked in this kind of business and was familiar with the rules. And it wouldn't surprise anyone if she was back to old habits when meeting someone from her past. Romeo made it look like she's the best chance they have to get the big men behind the gang.

The evening before he had to attend another party. He was already annoyed by those cause they happen to be a couple days per week. It seemed like those people couldn't exist without alcohol and drugs. His nervousness tingled in his body, so at least for one evening he gave in. One drink followed another and after a couple hours, there was not much to remember. Everything seemed fine, there was a lot of music, loud music. And bright lights, flipping through the room, so you can't concentrate on one point with all the color changing. It's also been normal that there were escort services at the partys, young girls with short skirts and tops to show most of what they think their best features are. One of girls just came up to him at some point, he remembered when she sat down in his lap, her hands around his neck, trying to sweeten him. He thought she was beautiful and at some point they were dancing, close together.

The next morning was harsh. Romeo woke up with the sun shining through the window of his bedroom. There was also a noisy and loud knocking at the front door. He peaked at the clock next to his bed. 10 am already. "Damnit", he cursed. Not only the time, but mostly himself. It took only seconds to realize that he was naked and not alone, so he quickly woke up the girl. It was the pretty one from the evening before. "You need to leave. Really. I have businesses to do". He was already back in shirt and underwear, grabbing nearby sweatpants. On their way to the door he tried to calm his hair down. Every time he let it grew longer, it became extremely curly. When he opened the door, three people stood in front of it. Dana, Andrew and behind the two agents, Alicia. Even though he was so sure about her coming over, it took his breath away. He let them in and threw the girl whose name he didn't even remember out.

"You know she's underaged?", that were her first words to him after coming in. Not even a hello. She knew the girl. And instantly proofed that she was the right choice of this kind of job. "I don't remember much at all", he mumbled while leading them into the living room of the small apartment. "Just give me a few minutes to get ready". Before even saying more, he the bathroom he really tried to wake himself up. He quickly showered, ice cold to get rid of the hangover. He even brushed his hair out after this, so it wouldn't be _that _curly. At the very end he got in fresh clothes, still smelling after the detergent he's using.

The kitchen was right next to the living room, with no walls between the two rooms which made the whole area bigger. Romeo went straight to the coffee machine, politely asked if someone else wants a coffee too, but they all denied. "Did they explain to you why you're here?", he asked when finally setting down on the chair next to the couch where she sat, a glass of water in front of her. "Mostly, yes. But I still don't understand why it has to be me. I only just started studying. There are much more qualified people than me". "There's not. You've been in this kind of situations before. You _know _how to handle it. The others don't", he cleared the situation up.

It was hard to talk on that level to her when all he wanted was to finally being left alone with her. He wished they met under better circumstances aka not him just sleeping with a stranger girl, probably underaged, with a hangover left from the evening before. He should've known better, for sure. With the help of the two other agents, they explained everything to her. How he's been doing this undercover operation for the last three months to get him close to the leaders. And how he's been invited to come to Carlos Hernandez' party this evening, one of the people at the top of this gang.

"We need to make them stop tonight. Their drugs have been manipulated for a while now, several people died because of it", Dana concluded the hour long enlightenment for Alicia. "Are you in or not? We need to make sure that no information is leaving this to warn them. So either in or spend the next 12 hours in the FBI".Romeo shook his head. He found it unnecessary to be that hard. Still he only leaned back in his chair, sipping the rest of his coffee eyeing her. When she gave in, he could tell she wasn't exactly happy about the choice of words the woman used but still, she was in.

Relief filled Romeos body and he could finally breath normal again. He didn't even noticed he stopped until he let the air out after her yes. "We're going now and leave everything to you two", Dana touched his shoulder before they left the apartment. She has been with the FBI for almost 20 years and by now she was leading the bureau of undercover operations. She knew all the risks and was always worried about the agents. So to tell someone she's all okay with you and stand right behind you, she would always give you a kind shoulder touch before leaving.

"I spoke with our Director. We can clean your file. There will be no evidence left if your help leads us to finally get them. You can go to the police if you still want to. I know that's what you dreamed of", he told Alicia when they were finally alone. With all the papers in front of them, he needed a moment until he found the right document. It was signed by the Director of New York's FBI office and also signed by him as witness that it was her help that lead to the arrest.


	3. Party Time (Part I)

**Chapter 3A: Party Time**

Romeo and Alicia made plans the whole day long. She had a lot of ideas which really impressed him but also made him a little bit sad. He knew that all of this must remind her of the past. She already admitted that she was part of an escort service. She also wanted to use this as an excuse to do that for the evening.

The plan was that she would be his personal escort for the evening, making it look like he paid her for that. They also drove to her apartment to get some clothes for her. Other parties just required some shirt and jeans but this one was on another level. He had to wait several months to get invited into this. But still he got so nervous during the day.

He let Alicia change in the bathroom while he took his white shirt and buttoned it up. Romeo also calmed down his hair to make it look decent and went back to living room after he was finished. It only took him a few minutes, but he had to wait several more, before she stepped out the bathroom.

And even though the outfit wasn't exactly what he liked about a woman, he had to admit, he loved it. "Isn't the skirt too short", he asked instead of admitting he liked the way it showed so much of her perfect body. The skirt ended right after her butt was covered and only made him think about what would happen if she had to get something up from the ground. She also put a lot of make up on. Secretly Romeo wished she didn't.

"It has to be. Otherwise they wouldn't believe me", she protected her choice of clothing. Both the top and the skirt were black and she also decided to wear _high _high heels. There wasn't even so much of a difference between the two now when normally, she was at least one and a half head smaller. "If you say so", he answered, one brow raised.

"I need you to wear this", he took out a necklace with a small pendant. "Is it a microphone?", she simply asked, but it seemed to him she already knew the answer. "Yes, it's almost impossible to find if you don't know what exactly you're looking for. Still, nice quality. Mine's in on the buttons". He didn't say which one but he thought letting her know that he's also at risk by wearing those would make her feel safe enough to not protest.

She was close of doing so, but he already stepped right in front of her which somehow made her stop. They were really close together and he could feel the tension in his stomach. That's when he asked himself if she felt the same way of them being that close. Does it make her nervous as well? Does she even still like him? They had talked about it in the past. There has been instant chemistry between them and both of them even admitted how beautiful it was talking to each other. But then he had to go. Deep down wishing he could've told his boss no.

"It's perfect. Just slightly touch it.. like this", he showed her once when he closed the necklace in her neck. "And it'll stop recording, so they can't find it when we're getting into the house. They usually do controls". "I know", she said. It made him curious but he still didn't ask why she knew that.

They were already a bit late when leaving the apartment to go to the party. One block before he stopped the car. "You don't have to do it. You know that, right? You can just go out of the car now, leave and it's okay". She shook her head. "No, I can't. I want to make them stop. I _need_ to". She sounded so strong, he thought and admired it.

* * *

_I am still thinking about how to write the second part of the party. But I thought I'd still upload the first part before doing my all day-stuff which is just waiting for me. I hope you like this tiny part._


End file.
